bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales (Italian dub)
VeggieTales is the Italian dub of said show. It was dubbed at Merak Film of Cologno Monzese, Milan in Italy and was distributed by Word Italia from 1995-present for Christian bookstores, and by Mondo Home Entertainment from 2001-present for mass markets. Translations and Voices Audio Commentaries Terminology *Silly Songs with Larry: Canzoni Sciocche con Larry *Dodge Ball City: Città di Dodgeballs *Rootin' Tootin' Pizza Place: Lo Straordinario Pizzeria Occidentale *USS Applepies: USS Tortimele *Stuff-Mart: Cose-Merc *Qwerty: Elettricobibbia Episodes *Dov'è Dio Quando Sono S-Spaventato? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Dio Vuole Io Li Perdoni!?! (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Sei Mio Vicino? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Ria, Nia e Saele (Rack, Shack & Benny) *Dav e il Sottaceto Gigante (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Il Giocattolo Che Ha Salvato il Natale (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Un Molto Sciocche Raccolta di Canzoni!/Canzoni Molto Sciocche! (Very Silly Songs!) *Larry-Boy! e la Menzogna dello Spazio Esterno! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Gios e il Grande Muro! (Josh and the Big Wall!) *La Signora Mirtillo (Madame Blueberry) *La Fine delle Sciocchezze? (The End of Silliness?) *Larry-Boy e l'Erba di Pettegolezzo (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Re Davide e l'Anatra (King George and the Ducky) *Ester... La Ragazza Che Divenne Regina (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Lyle il Gentile Vichingo (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Il Conto Alla Rovescia Finale di Canzoni Sciocche (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Canzoni di Giona e Altro Ancora! (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) *La Stella del Natale (The Star of Christmas) *Il Meraviglioso Mondo dell'Intrattenimento Automatico! (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *La Ballata di Piccolo Giù (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Cantico di Pasqua (An Easter Carol) *Un Racconto di un Snoodle (A Snoodle's Tale) *Sumo dell'Opera (Sumo of the Opera) *Duca e la Grande Guerra della Torta (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Minnesota Cuke e la Ricerca della Spazzola per Capelli di Sansone (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Signore degli Fagioli (Lord of the Beans) *Sheerluck Holmes e il Sovrano d'Oro (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *LarryBoy e la Mela Cattiva (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Gedeone: Guerriero Tuba (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Mo e la Grande Uscita (Moe and the Big Exit) *Il Meraviglioso Mago di Ha's (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *Canzoni dei Pirati Fannulloni e Altro Ancora! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More!) *Il Grande Salvataggio in Fiume di Pom Sawyer e Huckleberry Larry (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Ab e la Meravigliosa Promessa (Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Minnesota Cuke e la Ricerca per l'Ombrello di Noè (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) *San Nicola: Una Storia di Dando Gioiosa (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) *Pistacchio: Il Ragazzino Che Non Volegna (Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't) *La Bella Straordinaria nella Città (Sweetpea Beauty) *La Vita è Significativa (It's a Meaningful Life) *La Notte Prima di Pasqua (Twas The Night Before Easter) *Principessa e la Popstar (Princess and the Popstar) *Il Piccolo Tamburino (The Little Drummer Boy) *Robin Good e i Suoi Uomini Terribili (Robin Good And His Not-So Merry Men) *La Principessa Squattrinata (The Penniless Princess) *La Lega di Verdure Incredibili (The League of Incredible Vegetables) *La Piccola Casa Che Si Ergeva (The Little House That Stood) *MacLarry e la Puzzolente Battaglia del Formaggio (MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) *Buon Larry e la Vera Luce del Natale (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) *Verdure Nello Spazio: La Frontiera del Finocchio (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) *La Febbre del Sedano Sera (Celery Night Fever) *La Bella e la Barbabietola (Beauty and the Beet) *L'Arca di Noè (Noah's Ark) Compilations *Come Disegnare con Bob e Larry! (Bob and Larry's How to Draw!) Movies *Jonah: un film dei Verdurini (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *I Pirati Fannulloni (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Albums * VeggieTunes (same title) * VeggieTunes 2 (same title) * Il Meglio di VeggieTunes Vol. 1 (Hits Vegetais Vol. 1) (2005) * Il Meglio di VeggieTunes Vol. 2 (Hits Vegetais Vol. 1) (2007) * Il Meglio di VeggieTunes Vol. 3 (Silly Songs No. 1) Dub Credits *Direction: Claudio Moneta *Sound engineering: Paolo Simonetti *Translation: Lorena Bertini and Claudio Beccari *Sound mixing: Manuel Giammaria Trivia *In real life, the only dub of anything created by Big Idea known to have been in Italian is I Pirati Fannulloni, although there was going to be one for the Italian version of the LarryBoy and the Bad Apple video game. Jonah also was dubbed in Italian in real life. *This dub uses translations that are just like the biblical stories, but with shortened names (only if necessary). *"Volegna" is a pun on the Italian words "voleva" (want) and "legno" (wood). **Also, "tortimele" is the Italian term "torte di mele" (apple pies) combined into a single word. *The latter half of the theme song is instrumental, similar to the first 10 seasons of SpongeBob SquarePants in the Italian dub of said show. **Not only is the theme song instrumental after Bob says "Have we got a show for you," but the montage is edited whenever necessary to accompany this. Gallery 2019-02-15.png|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1995 VHS) IMG 2431.JPEG|God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (1995 VHS) 2019-02-16.png|Are You My Neighbor? (1996 VHS) 2019-02-16 2.png|Rack, Shack & Benny (1996 VHS) Dave and the Giant Pickle (Italian).png|Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996 VHS) The Toy That Saved Christmas (Italian).png|The Toy That Saved Christmas (1997 VHS) External Links *Theme song Category:International Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieTales